


Feelings, or Wrong Person

by Bleck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cum Eating, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Sexting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Adrien doesn't understand what he feels for his friends and things get even more complicated for him when his best friend sends him a racy picture and asks for one in return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This used to have italics before I posted it here but now it doesn't so just imagine the texts are in italics.

“Feelings are difficult.” Adrien complained, laying across his best friend as they lounged on his full sized bed. The model really enjoyed Nino’s room- it was cozy and vibrant in a way his never was. It was smaller than Marinette’s but packed with stuff; his mom was constantly telling him to clean up the mess, but Nino insisted that everything had its place. Adrien wasn’t so sure what the system was that his friend used. Nino’s bed was in the corner facing the door with a desk between them. Even with the desk Nino could still close the door from the foot of his bed. Barely, but he could do it. There were posters of various musicians Adrien had never heard of before Nino forced him to listen to them as well as three different posters of Chat Noir and one of Ladybug. He was secretly very pleased his best friend was such a fan. Nino had DJ equpiment in a corner but Adrien didn’t really know what any of it was or what it did. Nino had so far staunchly refused to let Adrien watch him work which was a drag because he really liked Nino's music. There was a balcony with a nice view of the street two stories below which Adrien really enjoyed sitting in and people watching.

“Very true, bro. Very true.” Nino replied, absentmindedly running his fingers through Adrien’s wonderful hair. Everything about the boy was either pretty, nice, and/or wonderful. Which was just a fact. “What’s that about specifically?” He shifted a little to get comfortable again and moved his friend’s head to rest on his stomach instead of his chest. They had been resting for awhile and his back was starting to hurt.

“I don’t know. I was just kind of thinking about it after the shoot earlier.” The shoot in question had wrapped up early because his fans kept getting in the way, trying to ask questions or get him to sign stuff. It had been immensely awkward before the photographer had decided to wrap things up early. It was the only reason Adrien was able to spend so much time with his friend today- a whole three hours! Of which they had about ten minutes left unfortunately. “All my fans are pretty obsessed with me but it’s not like they actually know me or anything. They just like my face. And Chloé likes me but she can be weird about it.”

“Weird is the least of it, dude,” Nino interjected.

“Shush, I’m trying to complain.”

“Aight, complain away.”

“And you and Alya and Marinette like me in a friend way and it’s different.“

"Yup.” Adrien elbowed Nino to keep quiet. “Bruh, what was that for?!”

“Don’t question me, I’m getting there.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Yes but you meant ‘Yup, and your point is?’. I’m almost done,” he huffed.

“Drama queen,” Nino said. Adrien stuck his tongue out.

“Anyway…then there’s how I feel about Ladybug. She’s amazing, she’s wonderful, she’s kind, but it’s not the same thing my fans feel about me.”  
“And hot.”

“What?”

“Ladybug. You forgot to say she’s hot.”

Adrien blushed. “Yeah, that too.”

He continued, “But the thing that makes it all really complicated is that I think you and Alya and Marinette are also amazing and wonderful and kind and all that. Like, what makes them different? I don’t think it’s any less intense. That feels bad. Friend love isn’t a cheaper version of romantic love or anything like that.”

“So you’re saying that you feel the same thing you do for Ladybug that you do for us?” Nino asked with a smirk.

“Uh, sort of?”

“So you think I’m hot?” He asked, laughing as his friend turned bright pink and spluttered out what might have been an apology. Nino was too busy laughing to hear him very clearly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The Chat Noir poster that Nino had pinned there, a picture of the feline hero mid jump through the air swinging his baton at an unseen foe, fluttered in response. Adrien had told him it wouldn’t stop doing that until he pinned the bottom to the door as well but Nino had yet to do that. Without waiting for either boy to respond, Nino’s mom walked in. Adrien really liked her, she was nice. And she always made sure he had enough to eat before he left — “Your father might have you on a diet but I’m not your dad and you’re not leaving until you’re full” was exactly what she told him when they sat down to eat. Which was a wonderful thing in his opinion if for no other reason than that Moroccan food was amazing! “Your ride just pulled up, darling. Nino, if your room isn’t clean by tonight you’re only going to be able to see Adrien at school,” she told them, smiling to herself at how comfortable their guest was now versus when he first arrived and how stiff he had been. Maybe her son would finally get a boyfriend and stop complaining about being single.

“Why don’t you call me darling? Uncool, Mom,” Nino whined. He didn’t really care but he couldn’t help teasing his mom.

“It’s because Adrien here is actually a darling.”

“Are you saying I’m not endearing?”

“Not my words. Hurry up and say goodbye. I’d tell you you have homework to do but I’m sure you mooched off Adrien.”

“I did not, he helped me of his own free will. Back me up here, bro.”

“He’s right, ma'am. I’m happy to help those in need,” Adrien spoke up, grinning.

“Jackass,” Nino muttered as he tried to push him off the bed. Adrien landed on his feet helping Nino stand up as well. They hugged quickly but firmly. “See you Monday.” Nino said before walking him to his bedroom door. The gorilla was a scary dude and Nino was just fine here, thank you very much.

Adrien instead followed Nino’s mom downstairs. As they walked he got a text from Nathalie saying that his ride was on his way. That was strange, it wasn’t like her to be late. It was probably just his phone. Nino’s mom sat on the couch and gestured for him to do the same. “I’m sorry, ma'am, but if my ride is here I’m not sure I should wait much longer. I don’t mean to be rude.”

“I know but your ride isn’t here yet. I just wanted to get a moment alone with you.”

As she said that, Adrien looked out the window to see that the car wasn’t there like it always was. Weird. He hoped he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t help overhear your conversation with Nino. I’ve been married for longer than you’ve been alive and dating for much longer than I’ve been married so I’d like to think I know a bit about love. It doesn’t have to be different. What you feel for your friends and your celebrity crush.”

“Doesn’t it?” he asked, utterly confused. Of course it had to be different.

“Why?”

“…I’m not sure. But isn’t it supposed to be?”

“Platonic and romantic love are separate if that’s what you’re asking. But that’s not what I mean. I’m saying I’m very good at spotting unrecognized romantic feelings.”

Adrien was silent. He had no idea what she was getting at. Clearly it showed on his face.

“I’m saying you’re in love with more than just Ladybug. It’s entirely possible to have actual romantic feelings for more than one person, especially if one of the four is a superhero.”

Adrien wished he could defend his love for Ladybug as more than just a silly crush on someone she thought he would never meet, as if he didn’t see her nearly every day, but obviously he couldn’t do that. So he settled for doing what he could. “I don’t love them like that.” Of course he didn’t love Nino romantically. Or Alya or Marinette. Sure his day was almost guaranteed to be a good one if he could spend just a couple minutes with them and of course he found them all attractive, they simply were. It would be silly to say otherwise. And he knew that he and Nino were a bit more touchy than some people may approve of but really, there were just best friends. Everyone checked out their best friends now and again. And one or more might slip into a racy dream on occassion, right? Maybe the past week they had been involved in a few but that’s just because he had been able to see them all a lot more than normal. Of course it was. Obviously. That was just a lot of platonic feelings. Who even heard of dating three other people at the same time with everyone totally ok with it and dating each other equally?

“Oh, look, now your ride is here. Take care, Adrien. Remember, polyamory is totally ok if everyone involved is ok with it,” she said and promptly escorted him outside. 

Which was a good thing because Adrien wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to do that by himself at the moment. The drive home was extra quiet on his part. He had a lot to think about.

He raced up to his room and jumped on his computer, ignoring Plagg’s complaints for more cheese. Adrien spent hours looking up polyamory, what sex dreams meant when your friends appeared in them (which didn’t help), the precise difference between platonic and romantic feelings (which really didn’t help), and related terms. After finding another useless definition between the differences in platonic and romantic feelings he decided he would, unfortunately, have to ask Plagg.

“Plagg?” he asked while spinning slowly in his chair.

The kwami cracked open an eye without moving from his position on the desk. “Are you finally feeding me?”

“You ate while I was looking stuff up, I saw you!” he exclaimed.

“You know, surprisingly, that was then. And this is now. And now I’m hungry.” The kwami replied. His chosen grumbled before getting up and giving the lazy creature a slice of the awful cheese. He gobbled it up before floating up to rest on Adrien’s shoulder. “What do you want? My advice on your continued relationship woes?”

“Not when you put it like that I don’t.”

“Well I’m not calling it anything else.”

“You’re useless.”

“So I’m not the one who might have the answers you want,” Plagg teased.

“Ugh, fine, yes I want your advice.”

“On?”

“You’re not getting camembert for a week if you make me say it,” Adrien threatend.

“Fine, fine, no need to be mean. What do you want to know?”

“Is dating multiple people…not common, I know it isn’t. But, like, would it be weird?”

“Everything you people do is weird. But I suppose that it wouldn’t be any weirder than anything else you do.”

Maybe the kwami wasn’t the best source for judging human concepts. “Ugh, how do I figure out if what I feel for my friends is what other people feel for their partners?”

“You could try the revolutionary idea of asking them.”

“I can’t just go up to my friends and ask ‘hey, am I just good friends with you all or do I have a crush on all of you?’. That would be so weird.”

“Well that’s not what I meant. Obviously you’re supposed to ask what love feels like. And if the definition matches with what you feel for your friends, you go from there.”

“Wow. That was…actually useful,” Adrien said, stunned. It was unlike Plagg to give good advice. He might as well use it while it lasts. “What if…what if I do decide I love my friends? Romantically? Could I date all three of them?”

“The fact you only have three friends is pathetic.” And back to not being useful. “You already said you love Ladybug, right?”

“Yeah, of course. She’s the best.”

“What about your three friends?”

“Well, they’re great too.”

“Who would you kill?”

“What kind of question is that?!? I’m not going to kill any of them! Why would I do that? Oh my god!"

“Haha, don’t worry kid. I was just playing around. I wanted to see your face. Priceless. If any of them asked you to hide a body — I have no idea why they would; you’d be useless — would you do it?”

“Yes? Probably. I don’t know. That’s a weird question.”

“Sounds like love to me.”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless,” Adrien said. The kwami just cackled.

“Ok, I’m serious. Hey, look at me. Seriously, kid. If you had to pick one, who would it be? To spend the rest of your life with but never able to see the rest of them again.”

“I could never do it.” Adrien replied without a second thought. That was impossible. He cared too much about them all to do that.

“Now that definitely sounds like love. You know how I know? It makes me want to puke. I’m going back to bed. Wake me up when it’s time for food.” Plagg said before floating back down to the desk and seemingly going right back to sleep.

'Maybe Plagg is right. Maybe I should just ask a couple people what love feels like.’ Adrien thought. He was about to just look up love definitions beyond platonic love but was called for dinner. Which was, of course, for just him. He thought of asking Nathalie but decided against it. He didn’t want to make her feel weird by crossing professional lines. Sure he was eighteen now and it wouldn’t be exactly surprising for him to be wondering, but still. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

By the time he was done with dinner he remembered that he hadn’t actually done any of his homework yet. When he had been over Nino’s he had helped him with his but didn’t have any of his own work on him. Completing it took about an hour and by then it was getting kind of late so he decided that a shower might help clear his head.

The shower did the very opposite. Out of absolutely nowhere his brain decided that now would be a good time to think about anal. He had barely even been kissed and his brain decided thoughts of getting fucked against the wall were a good idea. Stupid brain. Sure it wasn’t necessarily something he was opposed to, he had just came after all, but the fact that a certain dark haired girl who sat behind was tweaking his nipples or that the guy behind him was very familiar and that the girl jacking him off seemed familiar as well was really not helping him figure out his emotions. It had been very, very, nice and he wasn’t going to deny that. It just wasn’t helpful.

His night managed to somehow get even worse. He had just laid down and was ready to turn his phone off for the night when he got The Text. Instantly he knew it warranted a mental capitalization because wow. Talk about unexpected. Slinging innuendoes and joking about who was bigger were two very separate things. A dick pick from your best friend was…wow. Unsolicited yes but Nino knew how to take a picture. It was actually tasteful. 'I bet it would taste good,’ he thought. Quickly followed by, 'Fuck.’  
Well no matter what it warranted a response. And he swore, truly, that he was just going to say 'I’m flattered, I think, and it is a good picture but i’m not sure you meant to send that to me,’ but then he got a follow up text.

Nino: Send one yourself?

Well now he just had to. Awkwardness in the morning be damned. After all, if there was one thing he could do it was look good in a picture. Adrien pulled his black plaid pajama bottoms down to his knees and stroked himself through his panties. Which yes he owned because gender roles were stupid and they were objectively the cutest pair of underwear he owned. Reasonably hard he decided to pull up his tank top to show off his abs in the shot as well. He snapped a few quick pictures and settled on the last one which managed to show off his cock, abs, and thighs as well but with a focus on his stomach. 

Adrien pulled his cock out of the pink lace of the boyshorts and stroked himself thinking about the earlier scenario from his shower. In no time he was very hard and leaking pre-cum. He took a few more pictures and settled this time on an earlier picture. In it his abs were again visible but they weren’t dominating the shot like the first picture he settled on. This time his cock was definitely the center of attention with a bead of pre-cum but it was framed well with his panties and chest. He sent the both of them right as a third text came through.

Nino: Oh my god dude I am so sorry! I totally meant for that to go to Alya but you’re right there in my contacts and please don’t hate me.

That explained things. And made things very awkward. If his bed could swallow him up now that would be nice. Alas, it did no such thing, so he might just die of shame instead. He could feel the blood rushing from the cause of his misfortune to pool instead in his cheeks. It was very possible he had never been this embarrassed before. Adrien couldn’t think of any kind of text to respond with that would excuse the not one but two dick pics he sent. Minutes went by before he thought of simply apologizing. He blamed the embarrassment.

Adrien: I’m sorry too? I didn’t think it was for me but then you asked for one and then I wasn’t sure if it wasn’t for me so, uh, there you go? I guess.

Nino: I refuse to accept that apology. Those were too damn fine to be sorry about. I mean I knew you had abs but damn. Drooling here. And my guy. What. A. Dick. VERY nice. cute panties to. Alya would be jealous. Can I show alya? Would that be weird for us to get off to?

So he wasn’t mad, that was good. Adrien could feel his heart rate slow down considerably. On any other day Adrien would say no, of course Nino couldn’t show pictures of his dick to someone else. He had never sent them to anyone before tonight. But the day was strange and he had just jacked off to a foursome with his three best friends and gotten hard thinking about it again.

Adrien: Would it be weird if I said it was ok?

And now his heart rate was up again. He had never sexted before, never imagined he would be indirectly sexting two people at the same time, but he was quickly figuring out the appeal.

Nino: probably not if you’re ok with it. I’m ok with it and I’m sure alya will be. Like, she’ll be very ok with. I’m giving you three minutes to say no.

Oh wow. That was considerate. And the fact that Alya would enjoy the pictures was a lot nicer than Adrien had ever imagined. So nice in fact that he decided to try and up his game.

Adrien: It’s ok as long as she tells me what she thinks.

Nino: you’re not here to hear the sound I just made but I both approve of that and think its hot. Stop me if this is weird but are you masturbating?

Adrien: Ok. Not yet.

Nino: would you be opposed to a group sext? You can say no and we can totally forget about this no problem. Or, you know, just chat ourselves. But, and I’m not trying to sway your mind or anything, me and alya have definitely thought about this before. So it’s not like weird if you want to.

Adrien had a lot of questions for himself but he was ignoring all parts of himself that weren’t focused on whatever this was. Even then he didn’t know where his reply came from.

Adrien: Sure.  
[Added to chat with Nino and Alya]  
Adrien: Hit me.

Alya: Only if you beg.

Adrien: Wow, ok, that was hot.

Alya: Those are some nice pics. Super cute panties. Are the back as nice?

It took Adrien longer than he would admit to understand what she meant. He sent them a picture of his butt in the panties.

Alya: Mhm. Just as nice. Thoughts nino?

Nino: Agreed. But babe, where’s your pic? I’ve sent one and he’s now given us three.

Alya: Why don’t you both ask sweetly if you want one?

Alya messaged him privately.  
Alya: I know this isn’t the greatest way to go about all this and I guess we’re talking about it later but, for now, did I guess correctly that you’re a total sub?

She had thought about that??

Adrien: Uh, I guess. I’ve never really thought about it. Why, have you?

Alya: You’re the only one I haven’t asked. Nino and are a dating so I know where he falls (switch) and Mari and I have definitely talk about this kind of stuff at length. Which I see you’re not lacking in ;)

Oh.

Nino responded in the group chat.  
Nino: Alya, babe, please send a wonderful pic of your boobs, your ass, or your pussy? I’m a starving man and I require them to live.

Alya: that isn’t very sweet but I enjoy showing off so here you go.

She sent a picture of herself laying naked on her bed with her breasts exposed and a hand between her legs with what looked to be a finger inside her.

Adrien:That’s a very nice picture.

Alya: Fhank you.

Alya: Thank*

Nino: Wasn’t my picture also very nice? Rude.

Adrien: Your picture was very nice, yes Nino.

Nino: How nice?

Alya: How nice? ;)

He blushed.

Adrien: I started to masturbate to that and

Damn, that had sent before he was done deleting it. He didn’t mean to mention the thing from the shower.

Nino: And what?

Alya: And???

Adrien: This scenario came out of nowhere while I was in the shower earlier and I masturbated to that.

Nino: what was it?

Adrien: I’m not actually sure you would be comfortable knowing.  
Alya: Is it vore?

Adrien: Eww, no.

Alya: Then you’re fine. Spill (again, apparently)

Adrien: If you’re sure.

Nino: yes now tell us

Adrien: Ok.

Adrien: So, out of nowhere, I started to think of getting shoved up against a wall while someone with a penis gave me anal. I’m pretty sure it was you, Nino. Then it switched slightly so that I wasn’t up against a wall and Alya was jacking me off and Marinette was playing with my nipples.

Alya: Hot damn, sign me up.

Nino: fuck. Or more accurately fuck you.

Alya: Babe, I get the sentiment but that doesn’t really work.

Nino: yea I guess you’re right.

Adrien: So that’s not weird???

Nino: That’s fucking hot. Sign me up too.

Adrien: I don’t want Marinette to think I’m some kind of pervert.

Alya: I can assure you sunshine that she would be overjoyed to read that.

Adrien: Are you sure?

Alya: Oh hell yes.

Alya: Wvat

Alya: What*

Alya: What do you think of strap-ons?

Adrien: They seem really nice.

He was in love with the idea as a matter of fact but didn’t want to seem too obsessed.

Alya: Nice nice.

Aya: So who’s masturbating right now?

Nino: Me.

Nino: hbu?

Adrien: Not really.

Nino: Aw, how come? Should I send another dick pick to rile you up? Or mention how much I love the idea of fucking you while the girls help? Because I can mention that in detail.

How could he not start masturbating to that?

Alya: Mhm. I think you should definitely mention that in detail. Great detail.

Nino: I will once Adrien starts masturbating.

Adrien: I am. I started.

Nino: nice. I’m not really a fan of doing it in the shower so I’m moving the scene to your bed. While fucking you into the pillows is a nice idea it doesn’t help the girls partake in that wonderful Adonis bod you got going. Imagine we were spooning (I’m the big spoon for this) and then we decided to fuck. So I grabbed the lube but no condom. (Break: full stop, cumming in your ass sounds hot as fuck) I quickly lube my dick and stretch you out a bit before sliding smoothly in.

Nino: Marinette starts to play with your nipples, biting and sucking one of them and twisting the other. (I don’t know if that’s what you were thinking of but I’m sure you’d both enjoy it) You’re starting to moan super loud (no idea how loud you are but we like it loud so I’m imaging you loud) and it’s hot.

Alya: Mhm, moans are so fucking yummy.

Nino: How close are we all?

Alya: Not close but super wet.

Adrien: I’m definitely hard but not exactly close. Please continue.

Nino: Same same. Nice.

Nino: Alya is either jacking you off through your panties (very nice by the way hope you have more) or fingering Marinette (can you do both? I’m imagining you doing both).

Alya: You doubt me mortal???? I will gladly and satisfyingly get all sorts of handsy with all of you. Doubting me like I’m some kind of peasant. See when the next time you get laid is. Huff.

Alya: oh we should all definitely be wearing sexy panties. Sorry you two but boxers are literally never sexy on someone with a penis. For someone with a vagina on the other hand, they are lovely. We can imagine Adrien in the ones he’s got now, Nino in a nice blue or green color, Marinette in a nice pair of tight boxers, and my lovely self in red.

Nino: Sounds good to me.

Definitely a good idea. With that in mind Adrien was definitely getting close to coming again. He could feel the orgasm building but stopped himself before he got too close.

Adrien: Continue?

Nino: Like that, huh?

Adrien: Yes.

Nino: how much?

Adrien: I’m getting close and I want to finish to something hot.

Nino: Nice. I’ll write up something hot if you promise that you’ll collect as much as you can and drink it.  
Adrien: Is that a thing?

Nino: Oh yes, a very hot thing. Pictures would be nice.

Adrien: Uh ok. I guess. Will it taste good?

Nino: it might, it really depends on a lot.

Adrien: Ok.

Nino: so I’m fucking you, Marinette is playing with your nipples and probably whispering dirty stuff in your ear (I feel like she’d be really good at dirty talk), and Alya is jacking you off while fingering Marinette. I start kissing your shoulder and slowly move up to your neck. I lick and bite and leave a beautiful hickey in the middle of your neck. I bit and lick up your neck to your ear and suck on the lobe. My tongue slides up your ear (closer to your neck and to your face) and I blow a bit of hot breath onto it. Your moaning and squirming in pleasure. My free hand slides down your chest and rests on your hip for a sec before digging into it. At the same time I bite your ear a bit so now your literally shaking with pleasure. We all tell you how much of a good (boy, slut, whatever) you are and how hot it is to see you squirm and listen to you moan. Marinette switches spots with Alya. Alya starts making out with you and Marinette takes your wonderful cock in her mouth and blows you.

That was definitely hot. Adrien stopped holding back and started sliding his hand up and down his cock wondering how Marinette’s mouth would feel on it instead while making out with Alya and Nino had his cock buried in his ass. He came powerfully into his hand, a bit of his cum spilling onto his chest. He snapped a picture of the pool of his cum in his hand before bringing it to his lips and taking another one. Adrien licked it tentatively, prepared to be disgusted. It wasn’t that bad actually. He wondered what Nino or Marinette or Alya would taste like. Probably really good. He tipped the rest of it into his mouth and took another picture. Looking at the bit left on his stomach he decided to take a picture of that then wiped it on his fingers and sucked his last bit of cum. With another picture of course.  
He sent them all to the chat with a follow up text: I wonder if you’ll all taste as good.

Alya: That was incredibly hot and I hope you'd be willing to find out after being that damn flirty. Brb, gotta come.

Nino: We should definitely do this more often. Maybe in reality? I came and am totally gonna pass out so we’ll talk later.  
—  
Unfortunately due to his shoot being interrupted the other day, the model was too busy to have such an important conversation as the one they needed to have on Sunday, so they resolved to talk about it after their classes Monday. He and Nino were only able to talk for a couple minutes before they had to go to their separate classes. Since it was just himself and Marinette who shared a class today he wasn’t expecting anything from the other day to be brought up. He was wrong.

“How was your weekend, Adrien?” She asked him as their class wound down. He was glad they were able to hold a conversation after all this time. It was a lot easier from Marinette’s nervousness their first year as classmates.

“It was pretty good actually. A shoot was interrupted by fans so I was able to hang out with Nino for a couple of hours and we ended up, uh, texting for a while afterwards.”

“That sounds fun. I heard you tried a new food,” she asked with a smile.

“Huh?” He couldn’t remember trying anything new. Especially not in public where that news might have traveled to Marinette. “I don’t think so.”

“Alya showed me you licking…cream off your fingers. And a couple other nice pictures. I’d love to see you try it, or my own…flavor, sometime.”

He didn’t know whether to kill or to kiss Alya. “Uh, yes, uh, wow. I mean sure. I think. If you want. I mean I’d like to wait a bit before all that. No need to rush.” He stuttered.

“That sounds wonderful to me.” She grinned.

Adrien didn't know what he felt for his friends exactly but he enjoyed where those feelings had taken him so far and he was sure he would figure it out eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

If Adrien had been asked two months ago what he thought his first relationship would be like, a polyamourous relationship with the three people who he used to be platonic friends with who occasionally fuck him senseless which he had to keep under wraps because his father would kill all four of them, would not have been his answer in any possible universe. But that's where he found himself as of today, having a slightly secret meet up with his partners. His father thought he was sleeping over at Nino's. It wasn't exactly wrong but his father didn't know that Alya and Marinette would be sleeping over as well. Bless Nino's mom.

As unconventional though it was, Adrien couldn't possibly be happier with his relationship. Unless, that was, he would've been able to tell his father and have him not react harshly. But he couldn't do that because there was no way his father would be ok with dating three other people. He wasn't sure if his father would even be ok if he was just dating Nino! But though he had to keep it a secret it wasn't like it was the only one he had to keep. Lying about something else to his father wasn't nearly as difficult as he thought it would be. It wasn't difficult at all actually and the model wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

"Are you still awake, babe?" Alya asked him from his left.

"A little bit." He said with a smirk.

"A little bit awake?"

"Mhm."

"You're such a dork."

"Yea but you love me."

"Yea."

"What did you need, Alya?"

"I'm still wired and was hoping, since we have the floor, you could help me with that."

"I think I could do that. What did you have in mind?"

"I have a lot in mind. Licking you from your cock, up your abs, and lavishing your nipples with attention."

"Mhm."

She crawled out of her sleeping bag, unzipped his sleeping bag, and slid on top of him. "You're comfy. Wearing too many clothes though. How about I take them off you?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled before reaching up to kiss her softly. He helped her take his tank top and pants off leaving him in just a pair of her panties. They had switched earlier in the night at her insistence. He hasn't expected his partners to enjoy him in panties so much but he wasn't going to complain if they all got riled up from it. He kissed her again. This time they smashed their lips together while Alya grabbed a fistful of his hair. Without fail he moaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to bite his bottom lip.

"You like getting your hair pulled don't you, pet?" Alya pulled his hair forcing him to bare his throat. She didn't wait for an answer, she knew exactly how much he loved it. Almost as much as he loved being praised or as much as she loved talking dirty. Slowly she licked up and down his neck while he squirmed because of and for her. "Good pet. Now enjoy my fingers so you don't get too loud while I bite you." She stuck two fingers in his mouth before immediately biting his neck. Due to his damned modeling career she wasn't able to cover it in bite marks or hickeys but if she was able to she would make sure that everyone knew how much he liked being ravished. She nipped down to his collar bone and grazed her teeth over it just how he liked. He shuddered beneath her and moaned around her fingers.

Alya yanked his hair again before letting go of it. "Sorry, babe, I know how much you love getting your hair pulled but I need to go lower. So I also need my fingers back." She told him so he would stop sucking on them. His nipples were the perfect place for her to wipe them off on seeing how sensitive they were. He loved getting them played with and who was she to deny him such a simply joy? While she pinched and rolled one nipple between her fingers Alya tenderly bit the other. He sighed with pleasure but she thought it was still too loud in the quiet of the room. "One sec." She said more to herself than him. Alya slid his boxers off and shoved them between his teeth. "There we go. As much as I love how loud you are we need to be quiet right now, kitty. And we both know my kitty has a hard time keeping quiet."

Adrien removed his-hers? Alya looked way better in them than he did anyway-boxers from his mouth. "I need more, darling. My nipples are dying for attention." He said before placing his hands back on her hips.

"Is that so?" Alya asked before she raked her nails up his chest. She twisted one of his nipples harshly and dug her nails into his flesh surrounding the other. He hissed but she could tell that's what he really wanted. "The pain slut likes that." She shoved his boxers back in mouth.

She raked her nails up his side and pressed them into his ribs making him gasp and writhe. "Can you cum from nipple play, kitty?" He shrugged. "Wanna find out?" He nodded. "Nice." With her free hand she stroked his very hard cock through her panties. "Nice and hard. Are you close?" He gave her sort of a half shrug. "I get ya. Lets help move that along." She ran her hand up his chest, simply enjoying how he felt panting below her. Alya brushed her thumb over his nipple and he sighed in pleasure. She gave it a sharp twist and she could see him bite down on his boxers. Nice. Adrien was so hot like that, flushed and submissive and desperate for pain.  
   
Alya swirled her tongue around his other nipple before sucking on it. It didn't taste like anything but it made him moan. Very gently she began rolling it between her teeth. To make sure she wasn't going to hurt him too much she slowly bit down harder on his nipple, waiting for him to use the safe action but he didn't. He was really in the mood for pain. The hand that she was using to twist his nipple snuck back down to his cock and began playing with it.

"I know we just said we were going to find out if you can cum from nipple play alone but that's something for later. I have something else in mind, my pretty kitty." Alya told him. He looked confused but didn't move so she went further.

She kissed each of his nipples, the space between, trailed a line of kisses down his abs, and kissed the edge of her panties. Gesturing for him to lift up she slid her panties down his legs with her teeth. Alya continued her march of kisses from his inner thigh in a painstakingly slow manner up to the head of his cock. As she made her way there though she had to stop to pin her boyfriend's legs down so he would stop wriggling.

Alya attempted to look him in the eye before giving him head but he had his eyes shut already so she rolled hers and went at it. She gave the head of his cock a kiss then licked around it. Adrien couldn't handle a lot of direct stimulation to his tip so she moved down a little. Far enough away she licked as much of it as she could-his shaft, the base of his cock, his thigh again- before going back to the tip of his penis. While he wasn't the biggest fan of blow jobs she made sure he wouldn't be disappointed.

With her hands on his hips she began to suck him off. Alya slid her mouth down his cock to dampen it so it was comfortable. She licked the underside of his cock while she made her way back to the head. Grip tightening on his hips, Alya took more of him in her mouth and groaned around it. He shivered in response-just like she knew he would. She wished they had a butt plug and some lube on hand to really get him going. Adrien tapped the floor three times and she was off him instantly. The makeshift gag was removed right after.

"Sorry, sorry, was that too much of something?" Alya asked as she laid down on his side, careful of his nipples.

"Uh, no, no. You were fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I should use the safe action to ask you a question or not." He said sheepishly.

"Of course you can, use it whenever you need. That's why we have it. What was the question?"

He was definitely blushing now. "Uh, well, I was hoping that if I jacked off you might be able to catch most of it. With your mouth. And kiss me right after. That's called a snowball. I think."

"If you're immature it might be. But I would love to do that for you. It's super hot. Are you good though? Do you need a minute?" She asked as she intertwined their fingers. A kiss might have been too much but holding hands was pretty much always fine.

"Yea, I'm good. Thank you for all of this Alya." He said before kissing her.

"Of course, handsome. I love seeing you all hot and needy. You can return the favor tomorrow. Or later. Whatever." Alya said after they broke away from another kiss.

"I'd be happy to." He said before kissing her hand.

"Nice. I'm ready when you are."

"Ok." He said. Adrien kissed her again and started running his hand up and down his cock. Masturbating wasn't something he normally moaned during but Alya loved hearing him make noises so he happily gasped and shuddered for her. Adrien went over everything she had just done to him, imagined having a butt plug in the whole day before they had sex, imagined getting spit roasted by any of his three partners, and spanked until he was bruised and couldn't sit down. "I'm gonna come soon." He told her, rubbing himself harder while thinking of being tied up with a vibrator in as she sat on his face. It was the thing that brought him to orgasm, shooting out thick ropes of cum.

Alya was ready and caught most of it in her mouth, glad it wasn't terrible. Some of it landed on her chin but she wasn't concerned; if Adrien wanted to swallow his come so badly she'd just have him lick it off. Swallowing only a little of it, she yanked him by the hair and moved so her mouth was over his and kissed him. He swallowed as his cum drained into his mouth. She wiped his cum off her chin and collected the last bit leaking out of him with the same hand. "Drink up."

He had eaten a lot of pineapple recently and Adrien was glad for the foresight. Snowballing made him feel extremely submissive but it sucked if it turned out he didn't taste good. Adrien swallowed the rest of his cum that Alya tipped into his mouth with ease. Breaking for air, he kissed her again and ran his tongue inside her mouth. He could taste some of his cum in it still.

"That was incredibly hot." Alya said after they ended the kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled him.

"Glad you think so." 

"I think so to." They both yelped, turning towards the bed. Marinette was wide awake watching, touching herself lazily. 

"Voyeur." Alya said although she wasn't really complaining.

Marinette snorted. "It's not like you're not turned on by it."

"True." She conceded. "We should all get some sleep though." Turning back towards Adrien she said, "You and Nino can treat us to morning sex later."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please comment and leave kudos. Thanks! Check out miraculoussparrow.tumblr.com for more stuff.


End file.
